


The Brightest

by lacoco4



Category: Death Note
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacoco4/pseuds/lacoco4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Near feels about Mello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brightest

Mello is the brightest shining moon in Wammy’s House.

Mello, on the field, is sparkling, with golden hair gently wavering with the warm summer breeze and pale skin turning into a healthy bloodful pink. As he kicks in a powerful goal into the soccer net, the surrounding kids cheer. Mello makes a huge smile. The smile is like a sunflower in bloom. Beside him, a red haired boy laughs with him and raises his hand high up in the air. The boys make a high five.

Near is the loneliest sun in Wammy’s House.

The young successor of L works on a blank puzzle. The sun of Wammy’s, flashing into bright white. Near is in his usual white pajamas, and even his hair and skin are a pale color. The harsher the sunlight, the brighter the moon. The moon―Mello―burns his very life for his sole goal of outshining the pale sun. Mello does not know how beautiful he is when he is like that, Near thinks as he works on the puzzle. Light that was filled inside the missing part of the puzzle overflows when the right piece squished into the spot. Near thinks of Mello whenever he sees light.

_ (Beloved Mello.) _

Near sometimes wants to tell Mello: “you shine more beautiful than I do.” Mello was always trapped in an inferior complex, wanting to shine brighter than Near does. The passion and heat was just like summer. Summer was just so Mello, and therefore Near liked summer. It is the season when the sun is the most hated. Mello’s inferior complex gets worse every year exponentially, and Near feels like the hate becomes something new every summer. He loves Mello’s hatred. And so Near does not say a word to Mello. Mello hates Near too much for that.

Truthfully, Near is afraid.

Everyone is afraid when Mello fills his eyes with a murderous intent.

Near is not an exception, and Mello, always, only looks at Near with those kinds of eyes.

 

L dies.

Roger makes a suggestion. Near agrees without an expression. The moment Near thinks he has caught Mello, Mello spews anger and disappears from Wammy’s House. They are star-crossed. Near knows that Mello cannot win against Kira on his own. A breathless farewell―Near decides that he would rather kill Mello himself but Near always knew to keep personal feelings restrained.


End file.
